26 Februari
by Chiho Nanoyuki
Summary: Tobi yang lucu pacaran dengan Sakura yang keren. tapi ada kesalah besar yang dilakukan Tobi saat dia pacaran dengan Sakura.. hmm apa kah itu ?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic. Kali ini aku buat khusus buat sahabat baikku. hehe (pasti ga ada yang tau) yahh memasuki hari jadi dia sm yang ke 3 aku mau kasih dia hadiah fic ini. Kalian penasaran gimana kisah cinta mereka ? okeh cekidot**

**26 Februari 2010**

**Dislaimer ©*ngelirik Masashi Kishimoto***

**Story © Chiho Nanoyuki**

**Pair(s) : Tobi-Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : AU,OOC,GaJe,Abal,Don't like,Don't Read**

Sret Sret

Goresan pensil terdengar dimana-mana.

Hening.

Sepi.

Tenang.

Yep ! konoha high school sedang mengadakan Try Out bagi anak-anak kelas 3.

"Sensei keluar sebentar ya. Jangan ribut !" teriak Kakashi-Sensei

Saat Kakashi-sensei udah keluar..

"WOY NOMOR 17 APAAN !"

"A"

"BUKAN DODOL ! C!"

"A TAU ! A !"

"OH A ! YAUDAH GUA GANTI ! EH A WOY !!"

'Ckck selalu saja begini. Seru sih ahahha'

"Sakura… hai sakura…" ucap orang disebelahku

"Apa ?" kataku dingin

"Gapapa. Hehe halo" sapanya lagi

Yep. Dia adalah Tobi. Anak dari kelas 3-C. dia itu I-D-I-O-T. bukan idiot benar-benar gila hanya saja dia terkadang suka menyapaku tanpa alasan.. tapi.. asal kalian tau dia lucu dan tampan sekali.

"Ahhh susah sekali.." gumamku

"Susah ya ?? emang nih. Tau si kakashi ngasih soal kok susah banget dah"kata Tobi

"Eh BAKA ! yang buat soal bukan Kakashi ! tapi DIKNAS ! ngerti lo ?!" jawabku FRUSTASI

"Oh iya ! maksud Tobi juga gitu !" jawbanya

"Halah ngibul ! kalo ceming,ceming aja !"lalu aku melanjutkan mengerjakan soal TO tersebut

_1 jam Berlalu dengan anak-anak yang masih contek-contekkan_

KRIING !!!

DUAR !

"Baiklah anak-anak ! kumpulkan LJK dan soal kalian ! bagi anak kelas A dan C kembali kea lam kalian !" teriak Tsunade-sensei. Sensei paling menyeramkan.

"Dadah Sakura-chan!!" kata tobi lalu pergi bersama Sasori kekelas C. aku mah tinggal ditempat. Karna Ruang TO ku itu di Ruang kelas 3-B dan aku murid 3-B.

_Saat Pulang Sekolah_

"Sakura !! Sakura-chan !! aku baru beli hape baru nih !!!" yang sudah pasti Tobi.

"So ?" jawabku

"Ya aku bagi nomor Sakura-chan ! biar kita bisa smsan gitu !" katanya semangat

"oh. Nih 085567876XXX" kataku

"baiklah ! nanti aku sms ya !! dah !!" lalu ia pulang bersama Sasori

"ehm, cieee" goda Ino

"apa seh ?! Dasar SASORI " balasku

_Malamnya_

Tret tret

Siapa sih yang SMS ? nomornya ga dikenal lagi.

Isinya

'_Sakura-chan lagi apa ???"_ TOBI !!!!!!!!

Aku segera membalas

"belajar"

Balasan diterima

'_Unyuunyu rajin yaaa !! kalo Tobi lagi nonton Sinetron dong !!"_

Aku membalas

'Bodo'

Balasan lagi

'_Ihhh kok gitu sih ?_

Lalu aku membalas lagi. Kami pun malam itu SMS-an sampai 78 kali.

_Keesokkannya_

"ohayou Tobi!" aku menyapa Tobi yang sedang mencari sesuatu didalam lokernya

"ohayou ! oh ya nanti teleponan yuk !" sahutnya

"boleh ! tapi lu ya yang nelpon ?" ajakku

"okeh !"

"daaah Tobi" lalu aku ke kelas 3-B

**TBC**

**Haduh !!!! teman maafkan aku kalau jadinya jelek seperti ini !!! akhir kata**

**REVIEW !!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HALO !!!!!!! KEMBALI KEPADA CHIHO !!! *digaplok pake semangka* okeh okeh kita masuk (loh masuk kemana ?) *senyum mesum* ke chap.2 dari cerita paling FENOMENAL (huu) abad ini. Yaitu… 26 Februari yang diangkat dari kisah nyata teman saya !!!! mau tau lanjuttannya ? okeh cekidot**

'Haaa bosen…. Coba ada Tobi. Eh ?! apa ? kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini ?!' batinku dalam hati.. tetapi memang sih.. aku sedang kangen banget sama dia.. haaa.. cepatlah Try Out….

_TENG TENG TENG_

"YEAH ! BEL PELAJARAN KEEMPAT !!! BERARTI TRY OUT !!!" teriakku tanpa sadar

"Eh ? kok seneng banget dah lu sak ?(eh ? sak ?)" Tanya tenten

"E e e yahhh daripada pelajarannya Tsunade-sensei yang galak itu mendingan Try Out kan ??" jawabku ngeles

"Halah.. bilang aje mau ketemu Tobi (-,-)"seru Ino. Lansung saja kucubit pipinya

"Apa sih ?! Dasar ! Sasori ?!!!!!" teriakku

"Ya memang benar.." jawab Ino

"Huh !" seruku sebal

_Saat Try Out_

Sret sret sret

Sebenarnya tidak ada sensei. Tumben banget ga ada yang nanya ?

Tiba-tiba

"Sakura-chan !!! hihi kangen deh.." tebak siapa

"IH !! GA BANGET DEH !!" seruku

"Ci ci ciyeeeehhh" ucap Sasori dan Ino bersamaan

"Cieee barengaaaannn" balasku

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam. Kekeke ..

"Hey Sakura-chan kayaknya bingung sekali ?" Tanya Tobi

"Gini, nomor 30 ga ada jawabannya" sahutku frustasi

"Ih ! jawabannya itu A" jawab Tobi

"IDIH ! TOBI NGASIH TAU JAWABAN KE SAKURA !!" teriak Shikamaru yang memang murid paling menjunjung tinggi apa itu 'KEJUJURAN' kemaren kami bisa contek-contekkan karna dia tidak masuk !

"Ha ? apa sih Shika ? orang aku mau ngomong 'nomor 30 puluh tuh jawabannya Ada !!!!' hahaha ceming kau Shika !!"jawab Tobi ngeles. Tapi ngelesnya pintar ya ? spontan aku,Ino dan Sasori ngakak. Hahaha Tobi.. Tobi..

_Kring Kring Kring_

Tanda bel pulang. Seperti biasa kami langsung mengumpulkan kertas jawaban dan soal, lalu pulang. Tapi hari ini aku,Tobi,Sasori dan Ino disekolah sampai jam 5 ! padahal kami keluar seolah jam 12 ?! waw !

_Pada malam hari_

Aduhhh Tobi kapan neleponnya sih ?!

Tiba-tiba hapeku bergetar, tercantum nama ''Tobi IDIOT' langsung saja kuangkat

"Ya Tobi ?" sapaku

"_Halo Sakura-chan ~~~!" _jawabnya hangat

"Hn iya. Apa ?" tanyaku

"_Begini Sakura-chan" _jawabnya gugup

"Apa ?!"desakku

"_Tobi suka sama Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan mau jadi pacar Tobi ga ?"_jawabnya seketika.

Saat itu juga aku tersentak.

Aku berpikir.

Ya.

Sepertinya aku memang menyukai Tobi

"Yaah… aku mau kok Tobi.."jawabku

"_Yang benar ?!"_Tanya Tobi senang sekaligus kaget

"Iyaa…" jawabku

"_ASIK !! Yasudah ! mulai besok kita pulang bareng ya ???"_ajak Tobi

"Ya. Yasudah ya Tobi aku mau tidur. Ngantuk" jawabku

"_Oke ! good night my Angel.. Nice Dream !! mimpiin aku ya !"_katanya

"Ya. Daah"

Tut.. Tut.. Tut..

Esoknya dan seterusnyaaa aku dan dia selalu menjalani hari bersama. 26 Februari. Itulah tanggal jadian kami. Sungguh menyenangkan. Tapi suatu hari ada kabar yang tidak enak sampai ke telingaku. Tobi pacaran dengan Deidara ?

"Benar Sakura !!!! Aku lihat semua SMS Tobi ke Deidara itu pake saying-sayang gitu !!! kalau tidak percaya lihat saja hape Deidara sekarang juga !" kata semua temanku

"Baik !" seruku

Lalu aku menuju kelas Deidara

Sesaimpainnya dikelas Deidara..

"Deidara ! Pinjam Hape mu dong !"pintaku

"Nih" lalu ia merongoh sakunya dan memberikan hapenya

Lalu kulihat semua SMSnya

Sasori..

Konan..

Pein..

Itachi..

_**Tobi..**_

Isinya sangat meyesakkan hati. Ini Isinya

'Sayang.. Udah makan ? aku belum nih.. huhu'

Lalu

'Sayang.. kamu Number deh bagi aku !!'

Saat kulihat tanggalnya

03-03-2010

Berarti Deidara tidak diduain.. tapi ? AKU YANG DIDUAIN !

Tobi…..

_**Tobi Pov**_

Aku tau , aku telah melakukan kesalahan paling besar kepada Sakura. Aku…

**TU BI CONTINIU**

**ADUH !! JELEK BANGET !!!!!!!! yahhh emang ga mood sih bikin chap.2 ini. Soalnya.. mau tau kenapa ? tunggu chap.3nya !!**

**NB: SEMUANYA NYATA LOH !!! XD**

**Mohon Review ya !!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ehm,baiklah.. kembali kepada saya. Chiho-chan yang jelita *ditampar* okeh okeh kita bakal lanjut ke chapter 3 story 26 Februari. Cerita paling FENOMENAL !! (wuuuu) dan di chap.3 ini akan TERUNGKAP mengapa saya malas nulis fic ini sekarang. Padahal awalnya saya bersemangat ! karena…**

_Tobi Pov_

Aku harus Putus dengan Deidara ! Aku tidak bisa mengkhianati Sakura terus menerus !

Telepon saja Deidara dan bilang aku minta putus. Huft bersiaplah…

TRILILILIT

Ha ? Deidara ? baru mau aku telepon

"Yo Deidara ?" sapaku

"_Halo Tobi-kun !! eh Tobi daritadi banyak banget anak-anak yang ngeliat Hape aku. Kenapa ya ?" _jawab Deidara

"Ga tau tuh. Emang siapa aja ?" tanyaku

"_Siapa ya ? hn yang kuingat sih Sakura. Dan dia shock gitu tau aku Pacaran sama kamu."_kata Deidara

"APA ?!" Teriakku

Jadi ? jadi Sakura tau semuanya ? MATI AKU !

"_Kamu kenapa sih ? biasa aja kali."_kata Deidara bingung

"Deidara kita harus putus."kataku santai

"A ? apa ?! KENAPA TOBI ?!" tangis Deidara pecah

"Aku ini sudah pacaran dengan Sakura lebih dulu. Jadi kita putus saja ya" kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan

Sakura…

Aku harus SMS dia!

"Sakura.."

Delivered

Balasan aku terima

"_Hn ?"_

Aku segera mengetik balasan dengan cepat

"Maafkan aku ! aku tau aku salah mengkhianati kamu ! kalo kamu mau, kamu boleh kok duain aku juga ! tapi please kita jangan putus…"

Delivered

Balasan kuterima

"_Ha ? apaan sih Tobi ? ga kok gapapa. Kamu udah aku maafin. Kamu udah putuskan sama Deidara ?"_

"Udah kok… kamu ga marahkan ? kita tetep jadian kan ?" balasku frustasi

Balasan aku terima lagi

"_Iya Tobi-chan… hehe"_

Dan aku membalas

"Asik !!!"

Lalu sejak hari itu hubunganku dengan Sakura normal-normal saja. Hingga suatu hari..

Aku sedang bercanda ria dengan Konan

"Hahaha iya benar tuh Konan !" candaku

"Ah Tobi mah gitu.. " balas Konan

"Lah ? memang benar kan ? hehe" jawabku jail

Lalu aku menengok kebelakang tatapan mataku bertemu dengan mata Emerald sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan !!" teriakku

"Hn" jawabnya lalu pergi kearah kantin.

Aduh. Sakura kenapa lagi sih ?

Malam harinya kutelepon dia

"Kamu tadi kenapa ?" tanyaku

"_Kok deket banget sih sama Konan ? suka ya sama Konan ?"_tanyanya

"Hah ? apaan sih ? ga kok. Kamu cemburuan banget deh" jawabku. Aku memang paling malas dan benci dengan cewek yang cemburuan

"_Habis bercanda udah kayak pacaran. Gimana ga cemburu ?" _jawabnya

"Ah.. kau ini membuatku malas saja,Sakura !" jawabku sedikit emosi

Diam. Sakura terdiam

"Hei sakura,besok aku akan pergi jalan ke Konaha mall mau nyusul ga ?" tanyaku.

"_Mau ngapain ?"_Tanya Sakura

"Mau nonton Iron Man 2" jawabku

"_Ok. Siapa saja yang ikut ?"_tanyanya

"Aku,Sasori,Pein,Itachi,dan lain-lain" jawabku

"_yasudah. Aku sama Ino dan Tenten saja ya"_ jawabnya

"hn" jawabku

KLIK!

Telepon ku matikan. Aku kenapa sih ? rasanya jadi rada malas dengan Sakura ?

_END OF TOBI POV_

_Saat Di Konaha Mall. _

Sakura terus Mengikuti Tobi kemanapun ia pergi. Tobi sepertinya terus menerus menjauh dari Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak merasakan bahwa Tobi menjauhinya. Hingga pada malam hari terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan

_Ino Pov_

Aku sedang dirumah Sakura. Karna ibuku tidak bisa menjemputku di Konoha Mall. Sakura sedang asyik SMS-an, dan aku hanya diam memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba..

"Benarkan Ino dugaanku ? hari ini aku putus" kata Sakura tiba-tiba

"Hah ?! yang benar ?!" tanyaku. Kaget.

"Nih baca" lalu dia memberikan hapenya

Isinya

From:Tobi IDIOT

We're broke up. Kurasa kita ga pantes.

Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Tapi menyakitkan hati.

Kulihat Sakura berusaha tegar.

"Kamu balas apa ?" Tanya ku

"aku balas 'oh yaudah gapapa' gt"kata sakura

Lalu sakura terus SMS-an sampai ia bilang

"Ternyata alas an utama Tobi mutusin aku karna dia ga suka cewek yang cemburuan Ino"kata sakura lirih

'Brengsek kau Tobi. Beraninya menyikiti hati temanku.' Batinku

_End Of Ino Pov_

_Sakura Pov_

Kejadian tanggal 26 Februari adalah kejadian yang tidak akan kulupakan. Hari jadianku dengan Tobi.

Kejadian tanggal 7 Mei juga takkan kulupakan. Tanggal putusnya hubunganku dengan Tobi.

Dan pada tanggal 7 Mei juga aku putuskan.

Aku akan melupakannya untuk selamanya dan berpikir bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenal cowok yang bernama TOBI.

**The End**

**Huehuehue jelek baget. Yep. Karna tiba-tiba pada tanggal 7 mei 2010 temanku ini putus dengan pacarnya. Padahal 19 hari lagi adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke 3. Sabar ya teman. Mohon ya reviewnya…. :)**


End file.
